User talk:Starscream7
Archive is here. Archiving I've done it for you :D [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Laserbeak Hey SS7, checkout this MOC of Lasrbeak from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. I used Stringer 1.0's mask. I did see the movie and it was EPIC! It sucks that Ironhide is the first casualty though. *****/*****, 10/10 Aquamanfan2000 23:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Aquamanfan2000 hey, can i add prisioners in the H.F.P.C. please. --Tahu TKP 22:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 I understand, but WM policy is that they don't come up on our wikis until they come out on Lego's site. Keep an eye out for them there, and send me a link when it comes up. The you can add them. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 03:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry it took me a while to get back to you. I just got back from a firework show) Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to actually see this proof before I can give away ''emergency admin powers. But, for the time being, you can rest assure that I'm active. I'll be monitoring activity all night while I work on the next chapter of DitF. If any vandals show up I'll block 'em really quick. ;P Don't worry. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Re: 4.0 Well, if this was the Ninjago wiki I would say yes, but WM policy is they don't come put on our sites until they come out on Lego's. The minute it's out on Lego's site let me know and then you can. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. You got some harassment from someone who came here from another wiki. Wasn't very nice so I removed it and blocked him. It'll probably still read as a new message so I should probably make sure it isn't wasted. :P Are you working on a story at the moment? :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Unfinishd pages First, I'd like to thank you for your outstanding amount of helpful edits to the wiki. Nice job! Asfor what I came here for, many of your pages are stubs/need cleanup. Some examples are Biomechanical Dinosaurs, Catox, or Flaming Nunchucks. I will deal with formatting issues, but could you tell me if you will finish some of these pages or can I delete them? 09:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate you trying "help" but i would like a heads up before you go changing things. Its work in progress im still trying to learn and it was Preston to Grander then Grander to Preston not just Preston to Grander. Thank you. Noshima69 03:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks for renaming William(infurno) but thats not his real name and he's not the same furno, he's a human version, i gave him a last name, it's Takeru because im making my own story of Hero factory Backgrounds I was reading Wikishmid's talk page, and I thought I should let you know that there is a thread on WMF about the wiki's background. WMF is the place to discuss anything and everything about the wiki. Check out the thread and post your ideas there! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 I would wait until either the Bios come out, or they get onto the products page. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 03:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You mean in the webstore? If they're there I ''guess you could put them up... DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'''Wikishmid]] 04:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thnx and by the way are u blind as 1 blew up and the other was ripped out?Fyi my favourite tf is Topspin and i love the wreckers thnx and by the way my fave tf character is topspin Ottax14 21:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ok i forgot i needed your permission for the prison but it was abandoned right? anyway i am here to say that you are epic,please can you give me the movieverse wiki link?,I have seen DOTM and plz checkout my christmas contest on my blog. Thank you Ottax14 08:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4.0 2 Hmm, what? I don't kno what you're talking about. "Frustrated about all of the categorizing that needs to be done"? I'm not frustrated about anything here except for the amount of n00bs that come, make horrible pages, and then leave. Also, to anyone wanting to post messages on talk pages, that's what the button that says "Post message" at the top of the page is for. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) stuff i am sorry to hear of what happened to your computer.Anyways Did you enjoy your christmas i did!i got Rocka XL!also can i have permission to use the prison center in my mega prison article.also is it still used?and please i dont mind if you add villains to the mega prison AND you can choose to put them in solitary conefinement.also how do i make a signature? Ottax14 23:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Characters Can I use your characters in my story? Pluto2 18:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Stuff 2 ok firstly is the H.F.P.C used still?secondly i was going to use H.F.P.C in mega Prison,Third feel free to add vilains to Mega Prison you can also put them in Solitary confinement,fourth how do i make a signature? and fifth how is starscream voiced by? Ottax14 16:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Staff Meeting. Actually, there is no need for a staff meeting/thread, becaus the answer is no. People are not allowed to use models that were not created by them without permission. Same for characters. My suggestion would be to ask them on their talk page if they got permission, and if not, or you don't get a response, let me or Shmid know and we will delete it. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 04:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Transformers hey starscream i own a wiki called custom transformers characters wiki.(find it in my favourite wikis)and was wondering wether you would like to join.we opened a few days ago and only have me and another user.and i know you like transformers.so please join. Ottax14 08:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related pages are to be moved to the Hero Factory Crossover Wiki. I will give you a week to move the pages yourself, then they will be moved by me. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 06:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I suppose they can stay. (Since I didn't find any mention of the actual Bio, universe on your pages.) It is a crossover page. Sorry, but that should be moved. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No, not really, the Tx-9000 was a MOC made from spare parts, the name was just to make it seem futuristic :-). But now that you mention it, it does kind of seem similar.OonieCacola 02:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can i use something? Can i use the hydro Fuel launcher for a character of mine? Can i use Scott Maximus in one of my stories? Ottax14 21:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can You help me? Starscream 7, can you please help me with my hero and villain MOCS. I have always enjoyed your heroes and villains. Post something in my talk page whenever you want! NgoRocktoro 02:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) LDD To change the color: #Go to the top, click "View." #Click LDD Extended. #Click the Paint Tool, then choose color. The latest update to it added a some BIONICLE pieces. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 02:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Deleted post Thanks for the response but I was just wondering about an idea for a moc but I figured it out before I even asked the question. Thanks SS7 CC-0413 01:33, February 8, 2012 (UTC) PS I'm glad to see I found another big fan of the Jurassic Park series :)